Kismet
by author121
Summary: “JACOB! There is a mutant hybrid bear-wolf chasing after me! Do you hear me? IT IS GOING TO EAT ME! AND HELL-- I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WOLVES AND BEARS COULD-- YOU KNOW! GAH! ANSWER YOUR PHONE DAMN IT! This ISN'T something you can call me back for!“


DISCLAIMER: I don't own it and I don't want to.

This is my first Twilight attempt ever.

Be kind?

Jacob/OC: Because Bella's with Edward and it's awkward to put him with their daughter.

P.S. I'm beginning this at the end of Eclipse.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I never gave much thought as to how I would die._

_Well, I do, but those are fleeting thoughts. Because, well, what are the chances that you'll drown when there are no near large bodies of water near you? Besides, I always thought I'd die by old age, you know? In my sleep if I'm lucky._

_And, just— why would I? I have been living quite healthily for the past sixteen years! I have awesome friends, harmless enemies, and great parents. I'm average looking. I'm five feet and two inches. I'm nice to people! I give money to beggars! I don't finish half of my burger to give to street animals—_

_But, I guess, none of those matters now._

_Not when faced with this…_

_I gave a horrified gasp, watching the dark brown eyes narrowing in on my small defenceless form._

_I never gave much thought as to how I would die._

_Well, okay, I did._

_It's just that I've never thought it'd be by being mauled by a bear._

XXXXXXXXXX

Forks was a depressing place to live in. Or rather, it _looked _like a depressing place to live in. The environment was all green and faintly moist. There was no sun 99.9% of the time. It was perpetually cloudy with a chance of rain (or snow).

So, if you look at it that way, then you'd think that the only people who'd be happy living in that place would be emo environmentalists that somehow find a way to hate the sun.

But, you see, that kind of thinking is bad. You have to be optimistic! Sure, it's surrounded by trees and filled with creepy wolves that howl during the night and there are rumors of a human eating bear-thing but hey!

Nature! Pure, undiluted, nature!

And sure, there's no sun. But at least there's zero threat of getting sunburned!

There's always a silver lining in everything.

_Everything_.

We just have to look for it.

Therefore, I can say that I have no negative feelings towards moving back to Forks. Besides, if I survived my childhood years here without any irreparable scarring then why can't I survive the rest of my high school (I'm going to be an incoming Senior!) life here?

The cab I was in took a slow turn, and I looked up from my cell phone to see the driver glance at me. "New in town?" he asked curiously, a friendly look on his old features.

I smiled back politely, "Sort of."

"You've lived here before then?" he hypothesized, eyes on the road as we took another turn.

"Yes," I replied with a nod, even though he didn't exactly see me doing it. "It's not all that different." I commented in amusement.

He beamed warmly, "Forks never changes."

I laughed a bit, "Well, I hope the people do. Else it would be just weird."

XXXXXXXXXX

The cab stopped in front of a wooden cabin. It looked every bit something that would be considered an ideal summer home. It was a 'home away from home'.

"Here?" he asked me politely, although looking a bit concerned as he stepped on the breaks.

I nodded, "Yup, this is my stop." I took out my wallet, paying the fare. "Thanks very much." I smiled brightly as I stepped out of the car, pulling out my suitcase which was conveniently beside me.

"You're welcome." the cab driver, Fred, replied warmly.

With one last wave, I pulled my suitcase towards my new home.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm living in a wooden cabin far away from civilization.

I looked around the place as I fumbled with inserting the keys into the keyhole. My home is surrounded by trees. Well, I could work on that. I mean, isolation means peace and quiet.

I sighed a bit, wondering if my parents knew that the house they picked for me was _really _far away from the town itself. I was probably at the outskirts or something.

The door opened with a light creak.

I brightened a bit as I took in the sight of my new home.

It definitely looked better from the inside.

See! There's a bright side to living miles away from other people and being surrounded by creepy trees!

I live alone and I have all this freedom at my fingertips!

Well, there are conditions, of course. It's not like my parents just gave me free reign over everything.

You see, my parents were writers, and they write about the world. Therefore it comes with the job that they keep roaming around the world.

I used to go with them, but they wanted to give me some sort of normal life— stable setting and all.

But unfortunately, they couldn't stay with me like they wanted due to their increasingly hectic schedule so they decided to send me here alone with hopes to join me later.

So, conditions.

I can never have boys over. Girls: Yes. Boys: No.

I can't go out after curfew (9:00 pm).

I can't talk to strangers (though, that would be hard since 99% of the people here are strangers to me and following that one would make me a total loner). So, I revised it to: dangerous looking strangers.

I have to spend my money wisely (cause even though they said they'd send me money it doesn't always guarantee that it'll get here on time so I had to be cautious about spending what I have just in case of emergencies).

And I have to call them if I have any trouble.

The cabin was two stories. It was literally, made of wood— except I guess for some parts since they're made of stone. Honestly. It looked like something out of a magazine.

On the first floor there was the kitchen. It was small but clean (and had utensils, which is good). There was a cozy living room set up (complete with fur rug) seen when you walk in the door. There was a huge window looking out towards the front of the house. Which is, I admit, pretty cool. It would be nice to watch is snowing from there.

The living room was facing the right side of the house, and in front of that was a fireplace which I just knew I would be using that night. There colour combinations used there were warm reds and gold, which suited the place perfectly.

I put my luggage on top of the table off to the side, hanging my coat on the coat hanger as I did.

First thing I did was check if the electricity and water were running (which they were, awesome!) before heading up to see the room.

There were three doors in the second floor.

One was to the master bedroom, which I would be staying in while my parents were away. The second door would lead to the guest room (which is technically my room but since I'm using the master bedroom it'll be reserved for guests), and the third door led to a small bathroom.

All in all, it was good.

It was a nice place to be living in.

I stretched a bit, a grin appearing on my chapped lips.

"Okay," I said to myself, looking at the suitcase then up the stairs, "Time to unpack!"

XXXXXXXXXX

My first day, due to sheer exhaustion and jet lag, passed like a dream.

So I guessed that it was only fair that my second day would start as a nightmare.

One, there wasn't any heater in the bathroom. I took this in stride (after screaming bloody murder), seeing as that the house was new and all and there're a lot of changes that I have to do before I can begin to live comfortably. So, after I got out of the shower, shivering and cursing from time to time, I went to the kitchen.

Second incident: there wasn't any food. But of course, I hadn't gone to the grocery yet so that was excused as well. I ate chips for breakfast with a bottle of water to wash it down. It was unhealthy, but it would do.

Third incident that morning was that I realized that there was no phone, which I of course disregarded since it was new and all. Besides, I had my cell phone with me.

Fourth incident: my phone had no more battery and my charger had gone missing.

I ignored this as well. I could go in town and get a new charger (there had to be some store there, right?) and buy a heater, and buy food.

So, all in all, it was nothing I couldn't handle calmly and rationally.

And then the fifth incident: I realized that I had no transportation, no communication (which would have solved the transportation problem), and that I was living in the middle of the forest with no sure knowledge of how to get into Forks.

So, there laid my choice.

Stay in my home and starve— dramatic, I know.

Or I could go out in the gloomy weather, brave the forest, follow the car path (and hope it leads to where I want to go), and hope to God I won't get lost.

Okay.

I didn't want to starve.

I needed to get out of this cabin sooner or later.

I really do need my cell phone just in case my parents call.

This'll be an experience. This would be my first time hiking out by myself.

Okay.

_So…_

I'm going then— after I gather the stuff I need. With this resolution in mind, I wandered about the house to get what I think I'm going to need.

After a few minutes of scavenging around the house, I went out the door, making sure to lock it securely behind me.

Okay.

This'll be _fun_!

I began walking.

What's the worst that could happen?

XXXXXXXXXX

I don't know where I'm going with this. But I hope that it's going somewhere nonetheless.

Be happy. Review! :D


End file.
